


10 years after the fall

by RedHoodedKid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Weddings, takes places after vol.3 ep.12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodedKid/pseuds/RedHoodedKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss are getting married, everything has to go perfect!<br/>Since when in RW_Y's lives has anything gone perfectly to plan though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 years after the fall

          10 years after the battle at Beacon, everything was peaceful. Team RW_Y was preparing for Weiss and Ruby’s wedding. 27 year olds Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long were making the final decisions, including the final guest list.

“Weiss, is any of your family coming?” Yang cautiously asked.

“Only Winter so far has responded, but that’s all I really need. I don’t give a fuck about anyone else in my family, and if they come or not.” Weiss said, finality in her voice.

* * *

 

       Ruby was taking a stroll in the forest that surrounded her childhood home, where RWY currently resides with her father. She needed to clear her mind. Wedding jitters, that’s what they’re called,  but combine those with sudden flashbacks of 10 years ago from what happened on the top of the tower, in Ozpin’s destroyed office. If only she had gotten there a little bit sooner, Pyrrha would’ve lived.

     Ruby felt tears run down her face and collapsed on the soft ground, sobbing. She sobbed for a good 20 minutes, she didn’t like anyone seeing her breakdowns. When she finally looked up, she swore she saw Blake.

_‘Ha, wouldn’t that be a nice thought? I bet Blake is dead, it’s been 10 years and no one has seen her._ _Besides, she would've contacted us if she was alive, right?’_ Ruby picked herself up off the ground after another good 10 minutes, trying to clean up her face, and dusted herself off and headed back to the house; Weiss and Yang must be worrying about her.

* * *

 

    Blake was running in the forest. She had never meant to find her former teammate in the middle of the forest. She was crying about how it was her fault Pyrrha is died, and  when Ruby looked up, Blake froze.

    “Blake? Ha, I wish, Blake is dead. It’s been 10 years, if she was alive, she would’ve contacted us, right?”

     Blake didn’t think Ruby had realized she said something out loud. Blake learned from Emerald that Ruby had developed C-PTSD, which included hallucinations, along with having a form of DID. They had said everyone was lucky Ruby hadn’t seemed to develop any sort of headmates.

    Blake ran from Ruby, she couldn’t be found out yet. Only Emerald knew she was alive, and they told her on a daily basis that she needs to go back to her team. For years now, she had ignored Emerald’s pleas, cries, and begs for Blake to go back to her team. Emerald had seen first hand Ruby and Yang’s episodes, using their semblance to counteract their episodes, making it somewhat better for Ruby and Yang. Emerald always came home crying after those happened, they don’t like seeing some of their only friends suffering because of their housemate and friend.

* * *

 

   Blake walked into the shared house, where Emerald was talking to someone on their scroll, the other voice sounded vaguely like Yang.

       “Em, can you come over? Ruby had an episode, and we need some help with last minute wedding things.” the voice said. Em sighed before replying, staring straight into Blake’s eyes.

        “Sure, I’ll be on my way soon.” they said, strained, before hanging up. They turned to the door, before speaking again.

        “You know, I have a plus 1 to the wedding. They really need you back. All of them, but even more so Ruby and Yang. They love you. Your whole team loves you, and I’m not talking about in a platonic sense, I’m talking about in a romantic sense.” they sighed before continuing. 

        “Blake, if you came back, their episodes wouldn’t be a bad as they are,” Emerald said lowly, barely loud enough for Blake to hear with her enhanced hearing before leaving the house.

  Blake went to her room, and pulled out her scroll.  She needs to order a new dress, just in case she does go.

* * *

 

   Emerald knocked on the door, and Yang answered.    
       “Thanks for coming over. I need some help with final seating charts and name cards while Weiss gives out post episode Snuggles.” Yang softly said, ushering them inside. The house was a mess with wedding planning stuff everywhere, Taiyang was nowhere to be seen- possibly on a mission or getting food. Yang and Weiss had set up a seating chart for the reception. 

  
       “Ok, here’s the thing. We had perfect, but Winter responded saying she’s coming to the wedding, so our best guess is stick her with dad and his table, but away from Uncle Qrow,” Yang explained, gesturing to the mock up of the reception hall. Emerald studied the seating chart.

      “What would happen if we put them at the same table? They’re also adults, surely they could behave themselves at their niece’s and sister’s wedding,” Emerald quipped, raising their eyebrow. Yang thought about it for second.

      “That’s true, they should be able to behave themselves,” Yang smiled. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for my long absence. I'm still working on A New Life,don't worry


End file.
